Alix and the Xmen
by Pirate
Summary: It's a little something i had to write for Latin. I had to write my own version of Jason and the Argonauts. The title may sound funny but it's not a comedy. It's funny here and there but mostly Drama Action/Adventure.Slight Romance.The chapter that is cur
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1

            A young girl of thirteen sat at a computer. She was writing her story. Not the long, sad story of her actual life, but the life she wished she had led. It was her only escape from the harsh cold world of reality, which unbeknownst to her was about to get thrown upside-down. As she typed the story of her desired life, memories from her real one began to invade her, until then, happy thoughts. 

            She had never known her real parents. She was tossed from foster home to foster home until she was placed with a woman who was actually able to warm the girl's cold and neglected heart. Her name was Mrs. Church. Because of the girls "uniqueness", Mrs. Church decided it would be best if the girl was home schooled for she knew the child would never be accepted by society. You see, in this case "unique" doesn't just mean one of the girls eyes were blue and the other brown. No, no. This girl was very "unique" indeed. This girl had naturally turquoise hair, metallic blue eyes, webbed hands, and instead of feet she had flippers. Her odd looks however were not the only way she was "unique." She could do things that no other person on the planet could. Somehow, she could shoot water out of her hands with up to five times the force of a fire engine hose. Her skin also secreted a strange sticky substance that allowed her to stick to walls. The last thing that made her "unique" was that sometimes, when she was really scared or angry, she could make water do what she wanted. She had only made this happen once though and she did not wish to relive the circumstances under which she was forced to do so.

            Despite the girl's "uniqueness" her years spent with Mrs. Church were the happiest years of her life. She was always eager to learn, always happy, and always reading. As soon as she finished a book Mrs. Church would laugh and say "Child, you can read books faster 'n I can buy 'em." This would always make the girl smile. She loved books and movies, especially books that had been turned into movies, and especially books and movies about people like her. Her favorite movie was X-men. She watched it so many times that she eventually wore out the DVD and had to buy a new one. She could relate to all of the characters. She knew what it was like to be hated and shunned by society. She knew all too well. You see, while her happiest days were spent with Mrs. Church, her scariest and saddest day was as well.

            It was a Friday afternoon and Mrs. Church had just finished giving the girl her final lesson for the day or in this case for the week. They were about to go sit outside and enjoy the unusually warm spring weather when there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Church advised the girl to stay out of view and then went to answer it. When she opened the door she was alarmed to see two, rather large, armed men. "Can I help you?" she asked forcing her voice to remain as calm sounding as possible. "Yes. We're here for the girl you've been keeping here ma'am. She is dangerous and the government wants her under their security."

            Mrs. Church was terrified now. She had to use every ounce of strength she had to keep her voice from trembling. "I assure you she is not dangerous and she is quite safe here with me."

            "I'm sorry ma'am but that is not for us to determine and if you do not step aside we will be forced to take action." One of the men said in a cold and monotonous voice. 

            Well, Mrs. Church wasn't giving up without a fight. The girl was the one source of joy in her life. They would get the girl over her dead body. 

            "I am not letting you harm that child who by law is officially mine. Therefore you must have my consent before taking her anywhere!"

            "Not in this case ma'am." came the monotonous voice once again. "Ma'am, this is your last warning. If you do not move we will be forced to shoot." 

            Mrs. Church knew what she had to do and she knew that unless some kind of miracle occurred, it would be the last choice she ever made in this world. She looked over her shoulder, took a deep breath and shouted "Run child! Run!" Mrs. Church tried to delay the men as they tried to get past her and to the girl. It was a futile effort however and it wasn't long before she was gunned down by the men. 

            Despite the searing pain in her abdomen and chest, Mrs. Church managed to keep her thoughts clear. She knew the girl would never leave unless she was with her so with all the strength she could she shouted one last message: "Run child please! If you love me, you'll run." Then she closed her eyes and let death carry her away. 

            The girl, who by now was blinded by terror, grief, and rage, was desperately trying to avoid the tranquilizer darts the men were shooting at her. They obviously wanted her alive. That's when she heard her guardian's final plea. 

            She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to run. She was caught in the moment and all she wanted at that particular moment was revenge; revenge on the men who had killed the closest thing she'd ever had to a mother. Something in her, though, told her to obey so reluctantly, she raced through the back door, being careful to avoid all darts. Once out in the yard she quickly scaled the fence and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

            The girl you just heard about _had_ a name, it _was_ Alix. But Alix is dead, she died with Mrs. Church. Pirate however is alive. Pirate is Alix's shadow; Pirate is who Alix became after the men killed her "mother." Pirate is a hero and this is her story.  

            After Pirate had run for about a mile she hid in an alleyway until she thought the government people would have left what used to be her house. She knew she had to go back to say her last goodbye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you aren't confused by the reference to gods in this chapter, I'm going to explain: as I said, this is an assignment for Latin, in which we are studying mythology. We had to write our own version of the myth "Jason and the Argonauts." However, there were guide lines. You had to be of noble birth but you were kidnapped or something and raised by a teacher of your choice. (Mrs. Church was my 5th grade teacher) then you go to reclaim your throne, but you must go on a quest, also of your choice, before you can claim it. One of the biggest requirements though, is that you have to make the story take place in a world like ours, but where people still worship Greek/Roman Gods. 

Whew!! ON TO THE STORY!!!!

CHAPTER 2

            As she made her way through the deserted house she found that she was for some reason … emotionless. As if it was all a dream. "Yes, that's it." she thought trying to comfort herself. "This is all just a night mare and when I wake up Mrs. Church will be there to…" She saw the body. "…comfort…me." This was no nightmare. Not even her subconscious could create an image as grotesque as the one that lay in front of her. "No!" she meant to scream but her voice refused to rise above a whisper. "Mrs. Church, don't leave me like this! I need you! Mrs. Church? Answer me please!" There was no response from the lifeless body. Pirate was in tears now leaning over the body and letting the tears flow freely. Sobbing hysterically not only for Mrs. Church, she cried for every time she should have cried but couldn't. She cried because her parents left her, she cried because she couldn't live a normal life, she cried because all the foster families turned her away, she cried because no one ever tried to be her friend. She cried because when she met Mrs. Church none of those things mattered and now Mrs. Church was gone. Pirate was on her own once again.

            Pirate knelt over Mrs. Church's body and said a prayer to Hades, asking him to watch over her dear Mrs. Church. As if in response she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around as fast as she could but whoever touched her had disappeared. She smiled coldly. Was she really in such bad shape that she had gotten pity from the heartless god of the under world? She sighed and began dragging Mrs. Church's body out into the backyard. She laid the body in front of the altar that she and Mrs. Church had constructed themselves. It wasn't much, just a stone slab in a rectangular shape. What made it so special was that on it, every one of the Gods had been painted in excruciating detail. It took Pirate a month to finish it. The Gods themselves were so awed by the painting's beauty that they forgot to argue over who was painted first. She said a prayer to each of them looking at the pictures as she did so. She thanked them for blessing her with even knowing Mrs. Church and once again asked them to take good care of her. Then, she began digging a hole with her bare hands. All the gods stopped to watch, amazed by the girl's perseverance as the hours ticked by. She was definitely scoring major brownie points with all of them.  After five hours she was finally done. She laid the body inside the hole and covered it up which took another two hours. The Gods still watched, transfixed. She once again said prayers and then left. 

            Artemis looked with pity upon the girl's bloodstained, tearstained, and mud stained face. She knew she had to help this girl. She was, after all, the protector of young children. Artemis consulted her father Zeus on the matter. He gave his consent saying that she should indeed help the girl, but she must wait for the right time. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

            Pirate had been on the streets for a week. She had to stay hidden otherwise people would recognize her and tell the government where she was. She often hid in the small spaces between buildings. She left rarely for fear of being seen. That made it hard for her to find food. She was practically starving. She had only eaten twice since the attack. "Thank goodness I have an endless supply of water." She thought gratefully as she looked down at her hands. "Otherwise, I'd be dead! But still, I wish I had some food."

            No sooner had she said this than a man burst into the alley. Oblivious to the fact that he wasn't alone, the man popped his head outside the alley for a few seconds making sure the coast was clear. He then turned around to face the inside of the alley and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Pirate. Hundreds of thoughts started buzzing through his head all at once. "What if she saw? What if she calls the cops? What if? …" a smile slowly began to creep across his face. "What if she couldn't tell?"

            He walked over to the girl who was by now shaking with fright. He still had that sinister grin plastered on his face. "What's your name girlie?" he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that was more artificial than the fruit filling inside pop-tarts. There was no response. "C'mon, I ain't gonna hurt you. What's your name sweetheart?" he tried again. Obviously this was the right way to go because the girl gave in. "Pirate." she said timidly. The man knew that couldn't be the girl's given name, but he decided not to push his luck by asking about it. "You must be hungry." he said instead. "Here, come with me and I'll give you something to eat." Pirate pondered a bit, and then agreed figuring that if he pulled anything, she would be able to defend herself. She must not have been thinking too clearly.  


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

            A young girl of thirteen sat at a computer. She was writing her story. Not the long, sad story of her actual life, but the life she wished she had led. It was her only escape from the harsh cold world of reality, which unbeknownst to her was about to get thrown upside-down…

            She knew she wasn't supposed to be on the computer. Richard had told her she was forbidden to use it. But right now, Richard wasn't home and what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. If anything, it would kill her. 

            She looked down at the clock in the bottom right-hand corner of the screen. 11:35p.m. it said. She had to get off. Richard would be home any minute. She let out an exasperated sigh as she saved and exited her story. 

            She knew what would happen when Richard came home. It happened almost every night. Richard would come home from a downtown club or bar completely intoxicated and then take out whatever drunken rage he was feeling on Pirate. Sometimes he would even…no; she didn't want to think about that.

            She mentally kicked herself in the butt every day for actually allowing Richard to take her home. She thought she could handle herself. Physically, she could but when she agreed to let Richard take her home, she had forgotten one little thing. She could escape from Richard any time she liked but if she did, he would have the CIA, FBI, and the entire US Army National Guard on her so fast it would make her head spin! She was completely under his control. If she didn't do what he said, she would most likely end up in a giant cage at some kind of underground lab. She shuddered at the thought of being forced to run on a giant hamster wheel.

            She decided that for now, the best thing to do was go to bed. Richard would no doubt wake her up with the racket he made when entering the house. With those thoughts in mind she put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, crawled into bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

            CRASH! BANG! THUD! Pirate was jerked awake by the deafening racket. She looked over at the clock next to her bed. It was 12:30a.m. "It's a miracle our neighbors haven't had us evicted yet." She muttered under her breath as she slipped out of bed. She couldn't believe that rushing to the aid of her abductor had become a nightly ritual. 

            When she got to the kitchen she found Richard on the floor, trying his best to get up. The scene in front of her reminded Pirate of a beetle lying on its back trying desperately to flip itself back over. In fact, she found the whole scenario so funny that she had to stifle a giggle as she began to wonder how this idiot ever tricked her into coming home with him. Despite the almost irresistible urge to throw her head back and laugh and laugh until her stomach hurt, she knew she had to try to subdue the temper that was likely to explode any second. 

            While Pirate went to get a cloth and some Tylenol, Richard slowly made his way to a wall and began to stand up using the wall for support. He staggered over to where he heard Pirate moving around. "Wuz takin' so long gurl?" he slurred. "Are those flippers a yurs slowin' ya down, fish freak?" he teased laughing at his own pathetic attempt at a joke. Pirate, who was used to this kind of treatment from Richard, emerged coolly from the bathroom. "Sit down." She ordered pointing to a chair she had placed behind him. He muttered something she couldn't quite catch, probably profanity, and then reluctantly obeyed. 

            She placed a wet cloth on his forehead and told him to take the Tylenol. "But I need summin' ta take it wif!" he complained. Pirate rolled her eyes and stormed over to the cabinet, angrily grabbed a glass and then slammed the cabinet shut. She made sure to make as much noise as possible in the process to worsen the painful migraine she was sure Richard already had. She placed her hand over the glass and sprayed some water into it. She stomped back over to Richard and handed him the water. "Happy now?" she spat. "No need ta git so mad darlin'. Ya know I love it when ya use yur powers." He said eyeing her hungrily. 

"Oh Richard please don't. Not now." She pleaded.

"Whadaya mean not now?" he said as if daring her to say it again. 

"I mean not now." She stated firmly.

"I don 'ave ta listen ta you!" he bellowed getting up from his seat and taking a step towards her. 

"Richard, stay away from me!" she shrieked as she backed her self into a corner, literally. She was trapped. 

"Don you tawk back ta me young lady!" Richard yelled. As he said this he drew back his fist and let loose, just like he always did. But Pirate wasn't going to give in this time. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She was lucky though. He was only able to land five blows on her before she blacked out, and not too long afterwards Richard blacked out as well. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

            Pirate knew she was unconscious. She had blacked out while Richard was beating her. That was the odd thing about this dream, if one could call it that. She was aware that she was dreaming and aware of what had gone on before she blacked out. Usually, in her dreams she couldn't think outside of the dream, it was as if reality didn't exist. She so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure approaching her. "Hello Alix." the figure, which Pirate had identified as a young woman no older than eighteen, said. Her voice was so soft and gentle; it was like touching velvet every time she spoke. "Wait a minute," Pirate said. "How did you know my name?"

The woman smiled. "I am Artemis." she explained.

"Artemis as in the Goddess?" Pirate asked, amazed. 

"Do you know any anyone else named Artemis?" the Goddess asked cockily. 

"Well, no but…" Pirate stammered.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you. Now, your favorite movie is X-men. Am I right?"

"Um, yeah…" Pirate replied quite confused. 

"You were born to the King and Queen of Atlantis, which is a mutant society. Your parents loved you very much. They did not give you up, you were kidnapped. You see, just like in X-men the movie, humans don't like mutants and a secret army is trying to destroy them. The humans consulted the oracle of Delphi to see if they would succeed. The oracle told them that they would be stopped by an Atlantian girl, the first child of Queen Susan and King Thomas. They are your parents."

"B-but X-men is just a comic book and a movie! Mutants don't really exist!"  

"You didn't let me finish." Artemis explained.  

"When they found out that you would be their ruin, they snatched you away from your parents and used some kind of weird device to send you to a dimension where X-men and mutants were only fantasy. They have also developed some type of mind control and are capturing all of the Atlantians, including your parents and turning them all into weapons to be used against mutants. You must stop them."

"How?" Pirate asked.  

"Don't worry. I'll be there to guide you. Oh, and by the way, the secret army is being led by a guy named William Stryker." She said before she disappeared. 

"Stryker." Pirate thought. "Why does that name sound so familiar?..."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

            Pirate was half awake. She wasn't really asleep, but she wasn't quite awake. She was aware that she was lying on something cold and metal but that's about it. The sudden sound of footsteps brought her to complete consciousness and she opened her eyes. She found her self looking into the eyes of none other than Jean Grey! "Well, I'm glad to see you've finally woken up. You're going to have quite a bump on that head of yours. If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen? Logan found you lying unconscious outside our gates." Logan was the only word needed to get Pirate talking. She looked up to him as a father seeing as up until about five minutes ago she wasn't aware she even had a real father. 

            "It's a long story, and I'd rather not relive it thank you." She said as politely as possible. "If you want to, you can have the Professor look inside my head. It'd probably take much less time than if I explained it."

"That's a good idea but- wait. How did you know about the Professor?" 

Pirate sighed. "Just have him read my mind. He'll tell you."

Jean, who was still quite puzzled, agreed to take her to the Professor.

            They had just left the med-lab when a familiar gruff voice came from behind them. "Hey, it looks like sleeping beauty's finally awake." Pirate didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Oh be quiet Logan. Whoa, wait a minute, Logan?" Pirate slowly turned around. "Yup you're Logan." she said before passing out a second time.   This time she woke up in the Professor's office. She guessed that the Professor had read her mind while she was out because he was deep in a conversation with the other X-men. "Hold up! X-Men?!" she thought. Then she remembered what had happened and where she was. "Oh yeah." She murmured. Logan's super hearing had picked up the girl's comment and he smiled over at her. When he smiled at her she thought for sure she was going to pass out again. 

            Now that Pirate was back to her old self she decided to freak them out a little. Well, she doubted she'd scare Logan or the Professor but if she at least scared Scott it would make her day. Jean who had been listening in on the new girl's thoughts had to hold in a giggle when she heard what she was planning. Logan looked at Jean curiously and she told him telepathically what the girl's plan was. He smiled mischievously. Rogue, who was also there, had had a special bond with Logan ever since the Ellis Island incident. The bond often allowed her to see what Logan was thinking and when she heard she had to smile. The only people oblivious were, of course, Scott, Ororo, Kurt, and Bobby. Although no one had told him, it was most likely that the professor already knew.   

            Pirate walked over to the little group. She got big smiles from Jean and Rogue and a wink from Logan. "Hi Scott, Jean, Rogue, Logan, Bobby, Kurt, Ororo, Professor." She said nodding to each of them as she said their names. Then she walked directly over to Scott. She put on her best Logan face, grabbed the collar of his jacket and said in her best Logan voice "Cyclops right? You wanna get out of my way?" All the X-men except for Scott started laughing hysterically. Scott just kind of stood there with a very confused look on his face. Jean managed to get out "Scott *_gasp* you should _*gasp* _see your face!" in-between gales of laughter. Logan walked over to Pirate and put his hand on her shoulder. "I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

            Pirate had gone to bed at eight. She was completely wiped out. She was really excited too because she got to room with rogue who's room was next to Logan's. However, when 12:00a.m. rolled around, Pirate found herself wide awake. "Darn you Richard!" she cursed. She was so used to having to help him to bed that she woke up at 12:00 automatically. Well, she could always go down to the kitchen!

            When she entered the kitchen, she had expected to be the only one up at this ungodly hour. She was pleasantly surprised, however, to find Logan sitting at the table staring out into space. "Nightmares again?" she asked. "Yup. Geez! How much do you know about me?" 

"You'd be surprised." She replied mysteriously. 

"So what's keepin' you up?" Logan asked.

"It's a long story." She sighed. 

"We're gonna be up a long time." 

            Pirate gave in and explained to him how she had met Richard and how he "abused" her. When she was finished all Logan could do was say "I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it." she reassured him. "But there's something important I need to talk to you about." 

"Shoot." Logan said. 

"Did the Professor tell you about my dream?" Logan nodded. "Ok, well did he tell you who the 'secret army' is being led by?" Logan shook his head. "It's being led by a man named William Stryker. Does that name ring a bell?" Logan furrowed his brows in concentration, trying to conjure up some memories. "Yeah, it does, but I can't remember who he is."

"Well, let's just say you and I want revenge on the same guy." Pirate hinted. 

"What do you mean?" Logan asked bewildered. 

William Stryker is the man who sent men to kidnap me. Those men ended up killing the closest thing I ever had to a mother. William Stryker is also an expert at welding adamantium." Logan's eyes widened. "He gave you the skeleton and claws." Pirate finished. Logan couldn't believe it. This Stryker guy was going to pay. 

            Pirate thought Logan had gone into shock or something because he wasn't moving, just kind-of staring. But then he gave her his little smirk that she knew so well. "I say it's time this Stryker guy got one serious but whooping… X-men Style." 

"Sounds good to me!" Pirate agreed and they went to tell the team and the Professor. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

            Logan and Pirate told the Professor about Stryker and they got everyone together to figure out a plan. First and foremost, they had to know how the mind control worked. Pirate said that she would ask Artemis for guidance and tell them what she had learned in the morning after explaining that the Goddess generally contacted her in dreams. 

            That night Artemis did contact Pirate, and what a dream it was. "I need to know how Stryker's mind control works." Pirate explained. "Do you know?"

"Are you kidding? I know everything." Pirate rolled her eyes. "Enlighten me." She said sarcastically. 

"Hey, don't push your luck." Artemis warned. 

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now apparently, Stryker uses 'mind control in a bottle' so to speak. He takes an eye drop container and puts a drop of the mind control liquid in a circle burned into the back of peoples' necks." 

"Oh, that sounds unpleasant." 

"Tell me about it. However, there is good news. The mind control's antidote is water! One well aimed blast from your hands and voila! Instant army of Atlantians on _your side." _

"Thanks but I gotta go. I promise to pray profusely when this is all over." Pirate promised.

"You'd better honey. 'Cause I am saving your little behind here!" 

"I know, I know! Muchos Gracias!" Pirate exclaimed.

"Uh…hello! Me speakee no Espanol!"

"It means thank you!" Pirate yelled in frustration before waking up. 

            Artemis smiled down at Pirate in admiration. That girl was one piece of work. But she knew Stryker didn't stand a chance. #1) He didn't know she had a Goddess on her side. #2) She had the all of the X-men, especially Logan, backing her up. And #3) There is nothing on earth more dangerous than a woman out for revenge on a man.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 

            Pirate gathered everyone together and told them that water was antidote to the mind control serum. Then they worked on a plan. They had a layout of the building and the route inside was easy except for one teensy-weensy itty-bitty little problem. THE ENTRANCE WAS BEING GUARDED BY A GIGANTIC SEA SERPENT! So after the not so small task of getting around that obstacle, they would be free and clear. 

            There were a lot of crazy ideas, mostly coming from Bobby or Iceman as he liked to be called. The blue-eyed blond-haired boyfriend of Rogue was not taking the situation very seriously. "Why doncha just let me freeze 'im?" he asked. Pirate was getting fed up. "Gee I don't know, maybe it's because if you froze it, IT COULD FALL OVER ONTOP OF THE BASE AND KILL EVERYONE INSIDE INCLUDING _MY PARENTS!!" she shrieked at him. He backed down after that._

            Jean, the telekinetic brown-eyed red-head said she might be able to hold the serpent off with her telekinesis. However, everyone, especially Scott a.k.a. Cyclops, Jean's brown haired, sunglasses wearing, optic blast shooting fiancé, agreed that it was far too dangerous and highly unlikely that she would be able to hold off such a large beast. 

            Rogue, the brown-eyed beauty, with two white streaks in her otherwise auburn hair, suggested that she touch the beast. However, no one was sure if her life-force sapping abilities worked on anything other than humans and they didn't feel that these were the right circumstances under which to find out. 

            Kurt and Logan were pretty much useless in this case. That left Pirate and Ororo a.k.a. Storm, the young, white haired, African, weather manipulating girlfriend of Kurt a.k.a. Nightcrawler. Kurt was the blue skinned, yellow eyed, sharp toothed, demon tailed, three fingered, teleporting boyfriend of Ororo.

            Everyone was deep in thought trying to think of how they could make things work using only Pirate and Storm when suddenly, it hit Pirate: "Water conducts electricity!" she exclaimed. 

"That's it!" agreed Ororo. "If you shoot water at de serpent, I could send a bolt of lightning into it. Dat would electrocute de serpent, killing it instantly!" and so, with their plan ready they headed off to the X-Jet. 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

            Every one was suited up in their leather X-men (Yes even Kurt!) uniforms except for Pirate who was feeling quite left out. "Oh pirate!" Rogue said in a sing-song voice. "We have a surprise for you!" 

"What?" Pirate asked unenthusiastically. 

"Oh just and X-men uniform made especially for you but if you don't want it I cou-" she was cut-off by Pirate. 

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want it!" Pirate exclaimed hugging Rogue so hard she had to remind Pirate that she needed air.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, it was Logan's idea." She said gesturing to where Logan was walking around the sleek, black air craft known as the X-jet, making sure everything was in order. 

            She quickly changed into her uniform, which fit her beautifully by the way, and went to thank Logan. "Was this really your idea?" she asked him. 

"Yeah." He said leaving it at that. 

"Thanks." She said. He smiled at her. "You're welcome." 

            She noticed that everything from his hair that was pointed on each side, to that animalistic glint in his hazel eyes looked more feral and unpredictable today. And it suited him. 

"Hey Wolverine!" Logan looked up. That was the first time Pirate had ever called him by his code-name. "How's that revenge gonna taste?" she asked.

"Sweeter 'n chocolate." He replied with a smirk. 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

            The ride on the X-Jet was uneventful and smooth. And to the relief of all its passengers, it involved no high speed chases in which a complete rotation of the plane was necessary.  

            Scott was able to land the jet perfectly for once and it wasn't long before they found Stryker's base. The deafening roars from the sea serpent, however, did help. Just as planned, Pirate and Storm jumped out of their hiding spot, taking the serpent by surprise. Then, Pirate shot the now electrically charged water at the serpent, killing it instantly. 

            Once inside the base, they easily took out all the guards. However, they didn't see Stryker's son, Andrew or Thorn as he liked to be called, hiding in the shadows. But he wasn't a threat after he saw Pirate. He was amazed by her beauty and decided to help her and her friends. Besides, he was a mutant. His father hated mutants. His father hated him!

            "You guys!" Pirate shouted. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Logan asked. 

"We didn't know there was going to be an impossible maze to deal with!" she shrieked gesturing to the frenzy of dizzying twists and turns that lay ahead. 

"Here." came a voice from behind them. "Use this."

"Who're you?" Logan asked eyeing the newcomer suspiciously. 

"I'm Thorn or Andrew if you prefer my real name. I'm Stryker's son but I'm a mutant. He hates me and I'm not on his side. In fact, I was wondering if I could join you."

Logan was about to say no when Pirate elbowed him in the side. Obviously the feelings Thorn had for Pirate were mutual. "Sure kid." Logan said.

"Great!" Thorn exclaimed. "As I was saying, use this." He said as he took a seed out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. "Follow the vine that grows from that seed." He instructed. "It will lead you to the Atlantians. Oh, and Pirate? I'm sorry to inform you but… your parents are already dead." Pirate nodded solemnly. She hadn't really known them so it was hard for her to get emotional. 

"Go now!" Thorn ordered. "I'll stay here and keep anyone from entering."

            Logan and Pirate followed the vine as it grew and before long they found the Atlantians. As soon as the brain washed Atlantians saw the intruders they began to attack but Pirate quickly hosed the down, setting them free from the mind control. "Follow me!" she told them. She led them outside and told Scott and Jean to get them all to the water. They would be fine from there. 

            Right now, Pirate and Logan had an appointment with a certain William Stryker. 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

            When Logan and Pirate went back inside they found that Thorn was handling himself quite well. Anyone who got too close was immediately knocked aside by the branches of a tree that had grown from the middle of the floor. 

            "My father is in that room over there!" Thorn informed them as he got rid of the remaining two guards. 

"Thanks." Pirate said. "But we'll be fine from here. If you go outside you'll see a jet, it's kinda hard to miss, and that's where our friends are waiting. Tell them we sent you."

"Ok." 

            Logan and Pirate entered the room where Thorn had told them his father would be. They found Stryker cowering in a corner. Pirate looked at Logan. "You or me?" she asked. 

"Ladies first." he said with a small bow. She let loose all her rage. "You *_punch* kidnapped *_punch* _me, *_punch* _then *__punch* sent *_punch* _me *__punch* to *__punch* another *_punch* _dimension! *_punch*_" then to top it off she sent a stream of water at him harder than any tidal wave! _

            Then, Logan walked calmly over to Stryker and said "You shouldn't try to change the future, bub." He released his claws *_Shick* and stabbed Stryker in the stomach for emphasis. "It never works."_

            Both Logan and Pirate walked away with the same thing in mind: "Revenge is sweet." 


	14. Epilougue

EPILOUGUE 

 Thorn came back to the Mansion with Pirate who moved to Atlantis to take on her duties as queen. Logan became the official legal guardian of both Pirate and Rogue who both eventually got married. Pirate married Thorn, who became King of Atlantis, and Rogue married Bobby. Both couples had children. Pirate and Thorn had fraternal twins, a girl named Artemis in honor of the Goddess who brought them together, and a boy they named Logan. Although, Pirate and Thorn named their child in honor of Artemis, they never ever forgot to honor the other Gods. 

            Bobby and Rouge had two sons. The elder one was named Shane, and the younger one, Cade. 

            After about a year after Pirate had moved back to Atlantis, everyone missed her so much, that Xavier decided to rebuild the mansion in Atlantis.

            Logan, although he remained single, was still one of the happiest men on the planet. And everyone in this story lived a long and happy life.

P.S. – Do you that story Pirate was writing? She never finished it. In fact, she didn't need to. She had lived it!

WOHOO! I'm done. I know it kinda got bad towards the end but I had to hurry 'cause the assignment was due today! I was up til 11:00 last night finishing it! 

As I look back on this story, all I can say is wow, this is one whacky story! Any ways I really want to know if anyone else out there thinks that they should mass produce Logan's jacket. If you do, REVIEW!! Please I'm begging you!!!!

*Ahem* sorry got a little carried away there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my crazy    X-Men go Mythology fic!! ; )     


End file.
